


If Without You

by ochremars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochremars/pseuds/ochremars
Summary: Wooyoung can't sleep and he finds himself drawn to San's bed...
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	If Without You

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really quick because i was cuddle deprived and it just seemed really cute, i hope you enjoy hehe <3

Rain fell against the window in a steady, quiet rhythm. Sounds so calming, it could easily lure one to sleep. Unfortunately, this was not the case for Wooyoung tonight.

He fell asleep earlier than usual that night, he was absolutely exhausted from the week he's had. He really did deserve an early night. Around 10pm, he had successfully managed to fall asleep, but it really didn't stay that way for long. You don't notice you're asleep until you wake up.

It was now 2:12am, according to Wooyoung's ridiculously bright phone screen. The rain sounded constant, it was in a simple melody, so soothing and calming. Wooyoung loved the sound of rain, it usually helped him sleep. His eyes remained tightly closed and he refused to move his body. He desperately tried to hold onto the tiredness that held down his limbs, but his brain refused to follow. /If your body doesn't move for 15 minutes then you fall asleep/ Wooyoung kept thinking. He'd read that online somewhere before. Surely he could handle 15 minutes. All he had to do was stay still and pray to fall asleep. Waking up in the middle of the night was a normal occurence, he always ended up falling back asleep fast. Surely he would be asleep soon. He focussed on the light patter of the rain, and trained his mind to that gentle sound.

Nothing. The rain was still constant and slightly painful now. Wooyoung was just so tired, he felt as though he could pass out any second but he just couldn't seem to. His head slightly buzzed and his position felt uncomfortable, and he kind of needed to use the bathroom. 

Ugh.

Up he gets.

As Wooyoung exits the bathroom, he debates his next move. He was sure he couldn't fall asleep now, not a chance. Not after the blinding white light had burned itself into his eyelids at this time of night. Or did it count as morning? It didn't really matter right now. Wooyoung took a left and stepped quietly into the kitchen where he reluctantly flicked a light on. 

He slowly took a glass out of one of the cupboards, and poured himself a cold glass of water. There was no hope for him sleeping now. The water pretty much disappeared in one go and he placed the glass into the sink below. 

Wooyoung carefully weighed up his options, and decided to risk waking up his roommate, San. It wouldn't be the first time he woke up the other and asked to sleep in his bed, but it would be the second. He'd only ever woken up San before because of a really bad nightmare and was terrified to sleep in his own bed. San instantly made room next to him that time, and they fell asleep together. Wooyoung felt so bad for waking up the other that one time, at least he had a reason for it. Now, however, Wooyoung has no reason. He knew he felt awful even thinking about annoying the other, but maybe he was still awake? San wouldn't be mad at him, but Wooyoung didn't want to disturb his sleep. Wooyoung made his way to the other's room.

~~~

Wooyoung, as carefully as he possibly could, slowly shut San's door behind him as he paces over to where the other one is. San is sound asleep. Wooyoung already felt awful.

"Sannie?" He gently calls out and softly pats, what Wooyoung assumes is, San's shoulder. No movement. Ugh.  
"Hello?" Wooyoung asks, ever so slightly louder this time and pushes down on San with a little more force.

"Woo..? Huh..?" Wooyoung hears San shift his body around and suddenly a yellowish light is flicked on.  
He catches San's eyes, that are barely even open to be honest, slightly peeking out over the top of his duvet. San doesn't even look awake.

"I-I'm sorry.." Wooyoung begins, instantly feeling awful for even thinking of waking up San. San instantly shakes his head and moves along his bed.

"Don't worry about it please, get in, c'mon." San quietly says in his deeper and sleepy voice as he peels the covers back and pats the now empty space next to him. Wooyoung gives him a small smile and flicks the light out, joining him in the comfy bed.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" San cautiously offers, voice still as quiet. Wooyoung shakes his head quickly, but San can't see.  
"No, there's nothing to it. I just... couldn't get back to sleep. I'm so sorry for waking you up, I shouldn't have." Wooyoung reassures, voice dropping at the end.  
"My bed's always open for you, don't worry Woo," and Wooyoung swears he hears a little smile in that.  
"Thank you." 

Wooyoung wriggles around a little to get more comfortable and finds himself squished closer to San. San quite simply just opens his arms.

After some adjustments, Wooyoung has his back to San with San's arm loosely fitted around his middle. Wooyoung's head is a lot lower than San's on the pillow and their ankles are tangled. Wooyoung breathes a content sigh as he comfortably wiggles his body in San's hold. It felt so warm and peaceful. Happy and homelike. And everything had San's scent.

"Thank you," Wooyoung smiles inwardly at the warmth he's currently feeling. San simply pecks the back of Wooyoung's head and rubs his stomach in response. Wooyoung's sleep shirt had rode up a little, but he didn't mind. He liked the skin on skin contact, even if it did tickle a little. Wooyoung placed his hand on top of San's on his belly. This felt so much better. Wooyoung felt that he could ease back into sleep like this. And so he did.

~~~

Morning eventually came and Wooyoung could tell by the even breath gently gracing his cheek. He wearily opened his eyes and slightly turned his head in the direction of the breathing next to him. San's features were captured so beautifully in the crack of light that peeked out from the gap in the curtain.

They had managed to move position in the night, and Wooyoung ended up on his back with San attached to his side. San's arm and leg cuddled Wooyoung in close, and his chin rested just above Wooyoung's shoulder. They were face to face now, and their faces were so close to each other that Wooyoung had trouble to see the other properly.

Wooyoung wiggled back a little, so he could see a sleeping San a lot better. The boy looked so peaceful and sweet, Wooyoung thought. San slept with a neutral expression, with loud puffs of air coming through his nose. His cheeks were glowing in the morning light, and his lips looked soft; no signs of being chapped. He had no idea what time it was but he didn't care. He didn't want to break the calm atmosphere that hung heavily around the room, much like a warm blanket (or a warm Choi San attached to your side).

Wooyoung laid as still as he could for a while. He'd already woken up San once, he was determined to not do it again. That being said, he was so tempted to run his hand through San's fluffy looking bedhead. His head won over his heart after an incredibly short internal battle, and he softly ran his hand through the even softer black locks.

Wooyoung didn't expect San to react, but the other nuzzled into the touch.  
"G'morning..." San sleepily let out and Wooyoung couldn't help the tiny smile that crawled onto his lips.

"Hi Sannie." Wooyoung continued to play with the other's hair slowly, allowing him to wake up at his own pace. San hummed in response and his eyes stayed closed.  
"Sorry for waking you up." Wooyoung half whispered.

"I've been awake for a bit actually. I didn't realise you were up." San responds, voice gravelly. Wooyoung raised an eyebrow.

"Your eyes haven't opened once, you liar." Wooyoung retorts at a slightly louder volume.

"How'd you know? You been staring at me, Wooyoungie?" San asks playfully, smile pulling his squishy cheeks towards his eyes. 

Before Wooyoung could say much else, San moved himself until his whole body weight was on top of Wooyoung, head nuzzled into the other's neck.

"What's up with you?" Wooyoung asked with zero malice whatsoever. Wooyoung looped his arms gently around San's back keeping him there, and slowly rubbing his back.

"Nothing." San whispers into Wooyoung's neck, breath warm and heavy. Wooyoung shivers slightly at that.  
"Just wanted cuddles." San continues, wiggling in as close to Wooyoung as he could get, which wasn't any closer. Wooyoung hums in response and continued to gently trace shapes onto San's back. They stay like this for a while, could San even breathe like that? How was he breathing? Wooyoung thought.

"I'm sorry for waking you up last night though. I didn't really have a reason to..." Wooyoung whispers, but San doesn't respond. After a few more seconds, Wooyoung notices San's breathing has evened out again. He'd fallen back asleep.

Wooyoung rolls his eyes with a fond smile, and places a little kiss on the top of San's head. He hugs him closer and tries to relax under the heavy weight. Wooyoung slowly finds himself slipping back into sleep. He figures that San has a sleeping superpower, he really does help him sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed the fluffy woosan !! i was listening to if without you and i thought of sleepy morning cuddles, it rlly is the superior song. thank u for readingg <33


End file.
